Half Blood Prince My Way
by DoctorxRiver
Summary: What Half Blood Prince whould have been like if I were in control so mainly Harry and Ginny! YAY!
1. Harry's Arrival

**Heyy x I LOVE Harry Potter and I LOVE Harry and Ginny so I thought I'd write this. I know Tonks is supposed to be sad in Half Bollod Prince but I really don't think I can see her like that so in my story she's happy. Also I am looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please send me a messege. I write Harry and Ginny fanfics mostly but there may be the odd Fred and George.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This goes for all chapters of this story so do not expect anymore diclaimers**

**Enjoyy xx**

A jolly knock sounded at the door of The Burrow.

"That can't be Dumbledore with Harry already, we aren't expecting him untill morning." Said plump woman with red hair that could only be known as Weasley red.

Ginny's heart pounded against her chest threatening to escape. _No. Please don't be Harry, it's 10 'O' Clock I don't have any make up on, Oh my god I'm in my dressing gown! Please don't be Harry!_

"Who's there? Declare yourself!" Mrs Weasley asked nervousley.

"It is I, Dumbledore, Bringing Harry." Dumbledore's voice came through the thick oak door, his voice emphasised by the silence around him.

Mrs weasley threw the door open almost snapping it from it's hinges.

"Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!"

_Why is mum so loving to Harry, It's so embarrasing. _Ginny blushed a deep shade of red.

Noticing this Harry stepped over to her and hugged her. "She's not that embarrasing Gin." He whispered into her ear.

_Oh my god! He hugged me! Harry Potter hugged me! And he called me Gin!_ She gave a weak smile and whispered back. "Trust me, she is."

"Wotcher, Harry." Came a voice from behind him.

Harry and Ginny tore apart and Harry wheeled around to see Tonks.

"Tonks!" Ginny was surprised to see the joyfulness in Harry's voice.

"Harry can I talk to you for a moment please?" She said, "In private?" She added on the end turning to me,

"What? I'm not the one to evesdrop. Thats Fred and George whith their extendable ear thingies they invented." Ginny said innocently.

They walked over to the table that Tonks was just sat at.

"Harry, Is there something your not telling me?" Her face was serious.

"N-n-no, why do you ask that!" Harry stuttered trying to stay clam. _She knows! She knows! I shouldn't of hugged Ginny! Yeah I like her but I'm not going to tell Tonks that!_

"I just think that hug with Ginny was a little bit too long." She pushed, emphasising the word little.

With this Harry quickly got up from the table and regained his posision next to Dumbledore again as Tonks was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Ginny asked looking strangly at Tonks who was now litterally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Well..." Said Tonks inbetween stray giggles that were still escaping her mouth. "It's-"

"NOTHING! I'ts nothing." Harry cut her off nevously but still just as forceful as intended.

"Well I wouldn't really call it nothing since Tonks was practically dieing from laugter." Ginny stated gesturing to Tonks who was once again rolling on the floor.

"It's definately not nothing." Tonks managed to say before she gasped for air.

"Tonks! Shut it!" Harry said through his teeth as he turned the famous Wealey red.

"Well I must be off." She said brushing herself of, "Got a DATE" She looked at Harry, "With Remus. Bye!" She left as silently as she had appeared.

"I must be going too. Goodbye Harry, Miss Weasley." He said and then whispered something into Mrs Weasleys ear. "I suspect someday she will be Mrs Potter." But neither Harry nor Ginny heard. " Goodbye Molly." He stepped over the threshold then turned on the spot and vanished.

"Right you too off to bed." Mrs Weasley shoed them away.

They headed up the stairs in silence untill Mrs Weasley was out of earshot when Ginny said, "Are you sure it was nothing?"

"Yes!" Harry replied positively sure.

She raised her eyebrows at him "Harry?"

"Okay, I may tell you later, much later."

"Okay, Night Harry."

"Night Gin."


	2. I'm Only Joking!

**I'd Like to say thanks to all my reviewers so thanks to, Rainbowrainingkitten, ProngsandI, Charlottealex13, Katte and Merdarkandtwisty. I love reading my reveiews so please keep on reviewing I love you all thank you! And also since its my way SIRIUS IS ALIVE ! oh yes the best thing in the world has happened Sirius is not dead. Am I amazing or what?ENJOY!**

"Harry..." Came a gentle voice, crumbling Harry's dream.

"Harry..." He felt the warm breath brush over his ear, It was as soft as a ripple of waves carresing a hard rock.

Harry stirred and rolled over causing the blanket to move and reveal his bear chest. Ginny stood there staring at it for a good three minutes when she heard a voice behind her.

"Oi Ginny!"

She whirled around to see Ron.

"Stop Oggling at Harry, wake him up and go downstairs for breakfast." He turned and walked back through the door.

Ginny sighed. "Levicorpus!"

Harry was pulled up out of his bed and was dangling from the ceiling by his ankle. "Gin!"

Ginny grinned. "Ron told me to wake you up." She laughed.

"Put me down or I'll tickle you!" He threatened, laughing.

"You wouldn't!" She gasped.

"Oh I would!" He streched his arms and grabbed Ginny before she could run, she was now hanging upside down in his arms. He started tickling her.

She squeeled just loud enough for none other than Sirius Black to hear as he was walking up the stairs.

"Okay... A bit of an odd sight to see as your on your way to the bathroom..." Sirius said as he slowed down at the door.

Harry and GInny blushed.

"I'm going to leave now..." He said suspiciously. "But before I go, Liberacorpus!" At that moment Harry and Ginny fell in a heap on Harry's bed.

"Thanks Sirius." Harry said as Sirius walked away.

"I would have thought you wanted to stay up there a bit longer!" Sirius shouted in a sing song voice from the corridor.

"Okay, why don't you go downstairs for breakfast and I'll get ready and be down i a minute?" He suggested, blushing.

"Okay." Ginny said as she walked through the door, also blushing.

As Ginny stumbled down the stairs Sirius winked at her. "Guess what I stumbled across on my way to the bathroom everyone!" Sirius announced gleefuly.

"NOTHING!" Ginny exclaimed. "He stumbled across nothing..." She sighed.

"Tell us now Sirius-" Said Fred urgently.

"So we can tease poor Gin-Gin about Harrykins!" George said in the same tone.

"How do you two know I like him?" Ginny asked, infuriated.

"We didn't!" Said George.

"But we do now!" Said Fred, both of them in fits of laughter.

"Urggghhhh!" Ginny Shouted. "You are so annoying!" She stormed upstairs and passed Harry as he was walking down.

"Whats up with her?" He asked cofused.

"You." The twins said in unison.

"Me?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You."

"Okay stop!"

"Why Me?" He asked.

"Gin-Gin's got a crush." Fred said in the same sing song voice Sirius had earlier.

"YES!" Harry exclaimed, his fist punching the air.

"What?" The whole Weasley family said at the same time.

"I-Uh-I mean really?" He hesitated.

Fred and Geoge bust int histerics.

"Oh Harry, We always knew you had a thing for our Ginnykins..." George said.

"I'm going upstairs." Harry said nervously, He had to find Ginny.

He sprinted up the stairs and saw Ginny sitting on her bed reading a muggle romance novel.

"Hey Gin." He said and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hi Harry." She looked up from her book. "What did they say?" She asked hopefully.

"Everything." Harry said happily. "But it was just enough."

"Just enough for what? Me to make a fool of myself?" She asked throwin her book onto her pillow.

"No." Harry replied calmly.

"What then?"

"For me to build up the courage to ask you out." He stated still calm though inside his stomach was squirming.

She gasped. "Of course Harry!"

"Hey! I never said I liked you!"

Ginny stopped, her face fell.

"I'm only joking Gin!" He laughed.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE ON THE WRONG END OF MY BAT BOGEY HEXES!" She shouted as she brutally attacked him with a pillow over and over again.

"Looks like Harry's sorted Ginny out!" Smiled Sirius. "I have a new nickname: Sirius Black - Matchmaker." He laughed and a cusion flew his way from the hands of Molly Weasley.

Harry tried to shield himself with his hands but she was strong. "Okay Gin I give in, I'm sorry."

"Oh you better be!" She stopped attacking him.

"But- I have one more request..." He said.

"What?" She askes suspicouslly.

"Can I kiss you now?" He smiled a charming smile.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm only joking Harry, of course you can, I'm just getting you back." She laughed.

"Thank God, I thought my charm had failed for a second there, My charm NEVER fails."

"No It doesn't." She said just before their lips met and they were lost in a world of their own.


End file.
